dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sophia Dryden
} |name = Sophia Dryden |image = Sophia_Dryden.png |px = 270px |Desc = Sophia during battle |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Lieutenant (''Origins) Boss (Dragon Age II) |location = Soldier's Peak (''Origins) The Wounded Coast (Dragon Age II) |voice = Stephanie Wolfe |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Warden's Keep Dragon Age II }} Sophia Dryden was a former Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden. Background Arlessa Sophia Dryden was the young Arland's rival for the throne of Ferelden after the old king left no successor. Dryden was a strong and charismatic leader with much support from the Bannorn. When Arland finally won the crown, Dryden refused to relent. She pushed her claim, was imprisoned and accused of treason. Her sympathizers continued to support her, however. In order to appease them, Dryden was spared execution and forced to join the Grey Wardens instead. Sophia survived the Joining and dazzled the Grey Wardens at Soldier's Peak with her leadership skills and charm. She eventually rose to the rank of Warden-Commander of Ferelden. Before Commander Dryden, the Grey Wardens were seen as a relic of an older time and an unnecessary drain on the nobles' coffers, Dryden, though, with her political connections, reinvigorated the Wardens and rapidly increased their numbers. In the meantime, Arland proved himself a devious king, willing to go to brutal lengths to silence his opponents. Arland's reign of terror grew worse with each passing year, and some of the banns approached Commander Dryden in desperation, begging her to intercede. She agreed, and thus the rebellion was born. Arland learned of the rebellion through his spies and took steps to end it. He publicly suspended all tithing (funding) to the Grey Wardens and declared they were no longer welcome in Ferelden. Some of the Wardens, mindful that they were supposed to remain politically neutral, felt disgraced by Dryden's involvement in Fereldan politics and left her side even as the king's forces lay siege to Soldier's Peak (It is assumed many left to Orlais). The siege took months and ended with Sophia's death. King Arland had driven the Grey Wardens from Ferelden, and after the siege of Soldier's Peak, the base was abandoned. It was not until 200 years later, that King Maric would allow Grey Wardens back into Ferelden. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The possessed Sophia is wearing the unique massive Warden Commander Armor set, which can only be acquired by killing the demon. Note that it is possible to get this armor even if you take the demon's deal. When you are through killing the demon's nemesis and after the tear in the veil is sealed, the possessed Sophia will talk with the Warden. At this point you will need to remind it of the deal you may have made earlier (with a persuasion check, described above). The treasure promised turns out to be the Dryden cache of gold (8 sovereigns at Warden level 7) hidden behind a brick in the room in which you initially met the demon. The treasure will not be available unless you make the deal and remind the demon of it after the tear in the veil is sealed. Finally, you can either let the demon leave as you agreed to do, or be more aggressive, causing a battle with just your party facing the demon by itself. The latter course of action will yield the armor. Sophia also has a chance to drop the Warden Tower Shield, as almost all NPCs have a small default chance to drop a piece of equipment that they have currently equipped (unless specifically overriden), even if it is not marked as a "droppable" piece. Players can expect to replay the battle countless times if they want to obtain it, due to the low random drop rate. However, this Warden Tower Shield seems to share the same description -- though not the same appearance -- as another shield obtained later in the game. This suggests that the developers never intended for the shield to be droppable.}} Dragon Age II Drops - with higher drop chance at higher levels and nearly none under level 10 Quotes * "I will inspire the Wardens, and Arland will rue the day he spared my life." * "Make them pay for every inch, men!" * "This one would propose a deal." * "Treacherous Wardens, at every turn! This one will crush you!" * "You are a worm! You are offal! This one will see you suffer!" * (To Leliana, when she interrupts, saying not to trust Sophia.) "It's fledgling should learn it's place. Meek, subservient, quiet." * (To the Warden during their encounter before the ambush.) "This one will feast on your entrails and make a goblet from your skull." * (As the Warden enters Soldier's Peak, they witness a vision of Sophia rallying a group of Wardens) "Men, I won't lie to you. The situation is grim. Our forces outnumbered, our bellies empty, and our hearts sagging. But we are Wardens! Darkspawn flee when they hear our horns, Archdemons die when they taste our blades! So are we to bend knee to a mere human despot? No! I, for one, will never give up! I will never surrender just to dance on Arland's gallows! So I propose here and now, in these hallowed halls where generations of our bretheren stood vigil against darkspawn and evil, that we send a message to that fat bastard! In this sacred place, proud men, strong men, stood defiant, and would rather die than submit to tyranny!" Trivia * Sophia Dryden is mentioned by Mistress Woolsey, when she speaks with the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Gallery Sophia.png|Young Sophia Closeup NPC-Sophia Dryden.jpg|Possessed Sophia Close-Up Sophia Dryden(DAII).png|Possessed Sophia Dryden in DA 2 See also * Codex entry: Sophia Dryden * Codex entry: Sophia Dryden's Journal Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Grey Wardens Category:Warden's Keep Category:Nobles Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Warriors Category:Abominations Category:Lieutenants Category:Deceased